El Chocoapocalipsis versión Nosotras
by ShinigamidelAmor
Summary: Fanfic parodia de MattxMello, personajes de Death Note que no nos pertenecen. Matt decide hacerle un regalo a Mello por su aniversario de "Mejores amigos con derechos", pero algo sale mal, poniendo en riesgo la vida de toda la humanidad. ¿Podrá Matt remediar el desastre que ha causado?, ¿Mello le confesará su amor?. Todo eso y más en esta romántica y sensual parodia.
1. Capítulo 1: Amigos con Derechos

**El Chocoapocalipsis versión nosotras:**

Mello se despertó temprano ese día, había tenido un sueño rarísimo en el que unas barras de chocolate gigantes esclavizaban a toda la humanidad. Le costó un poco adaptarse a la realidad (? ya que el sueño le había parecido bastante real. Miró a su lado percatándose de que Matt ni siquiera se había acostado la noche anterior. Finalmente decidió levantarse, fue al baño de la habitación a lavarse y luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio para encontrarse a "su amigo" jugando videojuegos en la sala como de costumbre.

-¿Alguna vez pensás dormir? -le dijo en tono de reproche.

-No-puedo-hablar... - le contestó Matt casi sin parpadear, y sin despegar la mirada del televisor- Y... ya! -apretó algunos botones de su joystick y luego pausó el juego- ¿Ah? ¡Noooooo! -miró el reloj y se puso de pie- no me di cuenta de la hora, es que las cortinas estaban cerradas y... - se volvió a tirar al sillón- pasa que no se porqué no puedo guardar el progreso del juego, y creí que lo podría terminar en una noche. -suspiró y se acercó al rubio- ¿cómo dormiste sin mi calor?, ¿Fue terrible? -se le arrimó por detrás e intentó abrazarlo por la cintura-

–Hace como tres días que estás con ese juego de mierda. ¡Y ni siquiera fuiste a comprarme chocolates! -le espetó el rubio, apartándose de él bruscamente. Se acercó a la tele y arrancó el cable con el joystick para luego amenazarlo con tirarlo por la ventana. -¡Te ponés a hacer algo productivo ahora o te tiro tu aparato a la mierda! -lo amenazó.

¡Noooo, mi bebé! -llevó sus manos a su rostro horrorizado - pero, acordarte lo que dijo el doctor: "no tenés que comer tanto chocolate porque te puede dar diabetes" -se rascó la cabeza nervioso- pero bueno no te enojes, voy a comprar ahora -se puso su chaleco y revisó si tenía dinero, notando que solo tenía unas monedas- mmm... ¿me darías plata? Quedé pobre -rió nervioso, esperando no provocar más **FURIA** en Mello-

-Dejá, mejor voy yo. – contestó con pesadez, tirando el aparato al sillón sin ningún cuidado. -Eso te pasa por gastarte todo en estas mierdas, y en mujerzuelas seguramente. -agregó lo último con un tono resentido. Caminó hasta el perchero para tomar su campera y abrió la puerta. -Ah, Matt, si cuando vuelva te encuentro otra vez jugando te corto las pelotas con una navaja. ¿Entendiste? -le lanzó una sonrisa fingida y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

-A-ah ¿mujerzuelas? -no atinó a decir nada más que Mello ya se había ido- ¡hum!, estoy todo el tiempo acá, ninguna mujerzuela ni nada -pateó una silla quedito y se sentó luego en ella- qué enojón... -miró la pila de platos sucios y luego su celular- mm falta poquito para el aniversario de mejores amigos con derechos -soltó una risa y miró de nuevo la pila de platos, se puso de pie y abrió la canilla, dejando que cayera a los platos como si fuese una cascada.. **-¡CASCADA DE CHOCOLATE!** Eso podría ser un buen regalo, pero no tengo plata, podría usar el laboratorio de L para crear una... Soy brillante, brillante como oro, ¡soy un genio! -apretó la esponja en alto, mirándola con ilusión y chorreando agua y espuma por todo su brazo-

Mello salió del departamento y caminó las pocas cuadras que lo conectaban con el quiosco, para descubrir que este se encontraba cerrado.

-Mierda. -se dijo a si mismo antes de emprender la marcha hacia el supermercado, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras mas de allí. Mientras iba empezó a sentir algo extraño. Es decir, todo era normal, el sol del mediodía brillaba en lo alto y las personas caminaban tranquilas por la vereda, pero había algo más, un presentimiento de que algo se acercaba, algo tan terrible que sacudiría a todo la humanidad y cambiaría el curso de la historia tal y como la conocían.

Finalmente, y haciendo caso omiso a esos presentimientos raros, llego al supermercado y consiguió su tan preciado chocolate. Pero se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la caja se encontró con que el cajero era: ¡Near!.

-¿N-near? ¿Qué carajo hacés acá? – le preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Hola Mello. -le respondió el albino con tono sereno. -¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Qué te importa!

-Bueno, a mi si me alegra verte.

-A mi no. Y ahora respóndeme, ¿Qué haces acá?

Near suspiró como si nada, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su albino pelo.

-No puedo decirte mucho ahora, pero tiene que ver con Kira. Dicen que viene acá a comprar revistas de hombres desnudos todas las noches.

-¿Ah si? ¡No te creo nada!

-Bueno, no lo hagas, pero es la verdad. -dijo, y paso el chocolate por el lector de código de barra. - Son $19.0000

-Ten. –le dio el dinero. -estas loco.

-Ah, por cierto -contesto Near cambiando totalmente el tema.- ¿Cómo esta Matt? Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Mello respondiera.

-¿Matt? Eh… bien, supongo. Esta en el departamento, jugando videojuegos todo el día.

-Sé que falta poco para su aniversario de mejores amigos con derechos. Los felicito.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo mierda sabés eso?

-Me lo dijo un hechicero.

-Ajá… bueno es cierto.

-¿Ya te invitó a algún lugar?

-Eh… no, la verdad es que no.

-¿Te compró un regalo?

-¡No lo sé!

-Eso es terrible.

-¿Por qué? ¡Todavía faltan dos días!

-Para que una relación dure deben saber todo sobre el otro, hasta si se trata de cosas sorpresa.

-¡Eso ni tiene sentido!, ¡Y yo tampoco le compré nada!.

\- Lo más probable es que se haya olvidado. Después de todo dijiste que está todo el tiempo con sus videojuegos, ¿no?

-¡Basta! -gritó Mello tapándose los oídos con las manos- ¡La puta que te pario, Near! ¡Me voy! -gritó tomando su chocolate y yéndose del local con aire dramático. Cuando llegó al departamento miles de dudas asaltaban su mente. ¿De verdad Matt lo amaba o todo había sido un juego?, ¿Estaría llevando mujerzuelas al departamento cuando él no estaba?, ¿Se habría olvidado totalmente de su aniversario de amigos con derechos?, ¿Se calentaría si le contaba que había puesto el pollo en el freezer? Finalmente abrió la puerta, tomó aire y gritó:

-¡MAAAAAAATT!


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué pasó con el pollo?

Matt se quedó en el departamento esperando que Mello volviera de comprar sus chocolates.

-¿Será que podré irme con L? Tengo que hacer las cosas rápido o Mello me va a descubrir - Marcó el número de L en su celular - ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estás? -dijo un tanto eufórico al ser atendido-

-Hola, no puedo hablar ahora, te pasó con Watari, adiós -le contestó el de cabellos oscuros, sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra-

-Ah, ok, hola Watari, ¿No me prestan el laboratorio unas horas?, es que viene el aniversario de mejores amigos con derecho de Mello y mío y tenía pensado hacerle una sorpresa, ¡porfis!.

-Bueno mijo, pórtese bien nomás -le contestó el anciano entre catarro (?).

-¡OK! -ni bien tuvo la respuesta afirmativa agarró su bolso Chanel, donde traía cosas esenciales como perfume, el cargador de su celular y una foto de Mello casi desnudo- bueno, ¿no estará viniendo? -asomó su cabeza fuera del departamento- mmm -dudó un poco en salir, puesto que quizás se topaba al rubio pero, ¿qué le iba a decir entonces?; no pensó más, decidió que lo mejor era correr por el camino contrario, dar una vuelta por la plaza para hacer un poco de ejercicio y de ahí ir al laboratorio de L- adiós videojuego, cuando Mello no me encuentre te va a destruir... -antes de salir escribió una nota en el imán de la heladera diciendo "Fui por cigarrillos, no me esperes a cenar... P.D: sé lo que hiciste con el pollo...", firmó con un corazón, su apodo y salió muy rápido de allí.

Si había algo más extraño que encontrarse a Near de cajero en el supermercado eso era el no encontrar al pelirrojo enchufado a sus videojuegos como un adicto. Y sumado a eso, toparse con la cocina rechinando de limpia (?.

-¿Pero que mier…? -murmuró ante la pila de platos limpios. - ¿Matt hizo esto? -pasó el dedo por la mesada para comprobar que no salía nada de mugre. Luego miró hacia la heladera donde había una nota pegada con un imán. Se acercó y la leyó en voz baja. -¿"No me esperes a cenar"? ¿Y este perro adonde se fue? -frunció el ceño, sin creerse lo de los cigarrillos, ya que su amigo solía volver rápido del quiosco. -Tal vez Near tenga razón, y a Matt le dé igual todo. -se dijo haciendo un bollo la nota en un intento de reprimir la nostalgia que lo albergaba. - O tal vez sea mi culpa por tratarlo tan para la mierda… -Se quedó un buen rato pensando, mirando a la nada. Quizá si llamaba a la Doctora Corazón, esta podría resolver todas sus dudas, aunque la llamada le costaría una fortuna…

-No necesitas a esa vieja zorra, para eso estoy yo.

Escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Cagado hasta las patas, Mello se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un extraño ser que flotaba a unos pocos metros de él. Tenía alas y su cara era la de…

\- ¡¿Kira?!

\- ¡No soy Kira! ¡Soy tu hado-madrina!

El rubio se alejó.

-Tienes la cara de Kira, ¡a mí no me engañas! -le gritó agachado desde un rincón. - ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude con lo de Matt o no? Porque para eso vengo, y si no te gusta simplemente me iré, y dejaré que te pudras en tu miseria.

\- ¿C-como sabes lo de Matt?

-Daah, ¿es que no escuchas? Soy tu hado-madrina. Me mandaron a ayudarte.

\- ¿Quiénes?

-Eso no importa.

El hado descendió al piso y se sentó en el sillón. Tenía un vestido de tul azul y una peluca castaña con rodete.

-Ven a sentarte, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Mello dudó, le inquietaba que el ser tuviera la misma cara que Kira, pero al final cedió. Lo más probable era que el chocolate que había comprado tuviera alguna clase de alucinógeno y todo eso fuera producto de su imaginación alterada. Se acercó a la extraña criatura y comenzó a contarle todo con detalle.

Matt por su parte no paraba de sentir escalofríos, sabía que ahora su " **amigo"** estaría súper enojado con él.

-¿Debería mandarle un mensaje? -Entró al edificio donde podría ver a Watari, el cual lo llevaría al laboratorio y lo asistiría ante cualquiera duda- ¡Hola saco de arrugas! -Gritó a la vez que golpeaba la espada del mayor- ¡Vamos! El proyecto choco-Mello espera.

A continuación fueron al ansiado lugar, donde sin más vueltas se puso a trabajar en la fuente de chocolate.

-Pero señorito Matt, ¿no le regaló algo parecido hace un par de años? Creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que su amistad con derechos empezó... Yo le sugiero que ya piense en formalizar la relación.

-Si, si, pásame el condensador de protones -ya no le hacía caso al anciano porque lo consideraba, precisamente, un anciano anticuado y sin razón.

\- Bueno -suspiró sin más y entregó el aparato al colorado.

-¿O sea que lo que tengo que hacer es demostrarle que lo amo con una cena sorpresa?.

-Exactamente. -contestó el hado-madrina, dándole otra bocanada a su habano importado y soltando todo el humo en la cara de Mello, que no pudo evitar largarse a toser.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja eso! Suficiente tengo con aguantar a Matt y a sus cigarrillos de porquería, ¿qué clase de hado-madrina eres? -gruñó levantándose para abrir la ventana dejando entrar el aire.

-El mejor de mi clase, querido -contestó el hado- Bueno, pero ya que entramos en confianza admito que yo era el único que estaba disponible hoy. Todos los demás se tomaron el palo.

-No veo como esta conversación pueda ayudarme con mi problema.

-Ya te lo dije. Tienes que prepararle una cena el día del aniversario y listo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sé cocinar!

-Eso no impor... espera, ¿no sabes cocinar? -se extrañó el otro cambiando la expresión de su Kira-face.

-No. ¿Y eso qué? -negó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo que creí que al ser la mujer en la relación...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y quién dijo que soy la maldita mujer en la relación?! -gritó tomando un revolver y acercándose a la criatura apuntándola con el arma.

-¡Espera, no me mates!- le suplicó- Yo solo creí que...

-Creíste mal, ¡y ahora rajá de acá o te vuelo la cabeza!

-¡Ya me voy!- exclamó y desapareció con un ¡plop! Dejando solamente las cenizas de su habano.

-Estúpido hado. Ahora tengo que limpiar todo el sillón... -maldijo al tiempo que quitaba los almohadones para sacudirlos en la ventana. Recién estaba atardeciendo por lo que supuso que Matt llegaría en unas cuantas horas más. -Tal vez tenga tiempo de cocinar algo para ir practicando para el aniversario -Se dijo pensando en el pollo que estaba en el freezer. -Solo espero que no se me queme. Y después de limpiar el sillón se puso manos a la obra.

-Muy bien, ¿qué opinas Watari? -se apartó de su obra para apreciarla de lejos, se encontraba con un delantal azul oscuro, y los googles puestos, además de estar todo salpicado con chocolate.

-Se ve extraño –Le confesó por lo bajo, igual no importaba, Matt lo ignoró todo el día y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-¿A poco no dan ganas de que sea gigante y te puedas bañar ahí? -juntó sus manos y reposó su mejilla derecha en ellas, imaginando con destellos en los ojos- podríamos girar bajo esa lluvia de chocolate, tomados de la mano... Revolcarnos en el suelo de barro chocolatoso y tirarnos bolas de chocolate en la cara. Luego yo tomaría la mano de Mello -tomó las manos de Watari, el cual lo miró sin mucha sorpresa, lo conocía muy bien a él y su locura- lo miraría seductoramente -cambio su expresión de acuerdo a su discurso- y le diría: Eres mi mejor amigo con derecho, feliz aniversario.

-Jajajajaja - Watari se sonrojó ligeramente mientras reía- lo que hacen los jóvenes por amor ¡jojojo!

-¿Soy un amor verdad? -le sonrió emocionado- ¿Vos decís que puedo hacer que llueva chocolate?

-Oooh claro -sujetó los googles de Matt y los subió acomodándolos para poder ver los ojos del joven- Podés hacer todo lo que te propongas -le dijo maternal para después sujetarle el rostro.

-Gracias viejo… -Lo abrazó con cariño y justo, en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido fuerte de objetos cayéndose- ¿¡Qué Pasa!? - voltearon para notar que Matsuda estaba rodeado de herramientas y chatarra, tirado en el suelo- ¿Y ese?.

-Yo, eh, perdón por interrumpir su romance. - Se atajó desconcertado- yo solo venía a decirle a Watari que L lo necesita... -se puso de pie y empezó a levantar las cosas.

\- ¿Romance? ¿L? -Se agachó a ayudar al de cabellos negros- Gracias por el mensaje, ¿no era más fácil mandar un mensaje de texto o algo así? -Dejó de levantar las cosas para mirar al contrario- Y para mí, Watari es como un abuelo o incluso un padre -Sonrío suave y terminó de levantar las cosas.

-A-ah... ¡Perdón! ¡Claro! Ja-ja que tonto soy -quería que se lo tragara la tierra, realmente era tonto- Bueno, ¿está bien si vamos Watari? -se acomodó aún nervioso.

-Sí, vayan, yo acomodo un poco acá y ya me voy -Matt les dio la espalda para hacer lo que había dicho, los otros dos se fueron enseguida.

-¿Así que es cómo tu hijo eh? -intentó terminar aquel silencio incómodo, sin poder evitar escucharse nervioso.

-Sí -aclaró sin más, apretando un botón del ascensor para dirigirse con L.

-Sería raro que fueran pareja, aunque no sería raro que usted se fijara en alguien como él... Digo es muy apuesto, pero, pero usted es mayor a-ah no es que tenga algo en contra de usted o bueno, el amor no tiene edad o sexo -hablaba cada vez más rápido, transpirando como loco- yo solo decía... No hay problema eh, si usted no lo tiene yo tampoco ja-ja-ja -No -le sonrió y bajó del ascensor.

Mientras tanto Matt arregló y escondió la máquina que había hecho en un estante, tapada con una tela gris impermeable.

-Listo, me voy ya o muero... -salió lo más rápido que pudo, fue por unos cigarrillos y pidió un taxi, Watari le había dado algo de dinero prestado por tiempo indefinido, por lo que pronto ya se encontraba en el departamento.

-¡Ya llegué! -gritó alegre al abrir la puerta.

Cuando Matt entró por la puerta, la casa todavía seguía oliendo a humo. Mello se encontraba en la cocina, intentando raspar las partes más negras del pollo aunque sin éxito, ya que este se había carbonizado completamente. Finalmente se rindió, tiró el pollo a la pileta y se acercó al recibidor secándose las manos con un repasador.

-Hola Matt. -lo saludó sin ganas. -Hice pollo, pero se quemó todo, así que supongo que tendremos que pedir pizza otra vez.-luego volvió a la cocina intentando ventilarla con el mismo trapo.

Matt abrió bien los ojos y se quitó los googles.

-Uuf qué cagada lo del pollo -se arrimó para inspeccionar la cocina- parece que lo abrazó el de los 4 fantásticos... Ese del fuego ¡Fium! ¡Fium! -hizo gestos con las manos, como si él le tirara llamas al pollo. Mientras se reía se volteó a Mello, notando que su rostro era de pocos amigos, incluso más de lo común.- Mmm ¿Tuviste un mal día? - le sonrió suave y se le acercó- ¿Acaso te encontraste con Near? ¿Te estuvo molestando?

-¿Cómo sabes que vi a Near? -Inquirió sorprendido ignorando por completo el comentario de los superhéroes.-Bueno, no importa; sí, lo vi cuando fui al supermercado. Ese estúpido albino seguro sabía que el chocolate estaba malo… -Dijo más para sí que para Matt. Dejó de ventilar la cocina y tomó el teléfono,- ¿De qué vas a querer la pizza?

-Mmm siempre pones esa cara cuando lo ves -Puso una mueca al escuchar lo del chocolate- ¿Te dio diarrea explosiva? ¡Qué feo che! -Se volteó y miró la lista de la pizzería- Cualquiera menos de anchoas... Mmm ¡la que tiene ananás! O la de palmitos -luego de eso se acercó a la televisión y notó que su videojuego seguía donde lo había dejado, sin dudarlo lo encendió y se puso a jugar con él-

-No me dio diarrea, pedazo de idiota. Es otra cosa… -Se calló, decidiendo no contarle todo lo demás. Lo único que le faltaba era que lo terminaran llevando al hospital por un brote psicótico. -Mejor de palmito -Decidió y marcó el número del local mientras el pelirrojo se iba a jugar con sus videojuegos. Una vez que hubo hecho el pedido se fue a la sala, se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y fingió ver como el otro jugaba, aunque en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte. Después de varios minutos se acercó al televisor y lo apagó. -Matt, - Le llamó la atención poniéndose muy serio frente a él. - ¿Sentís que te trato muy mal?

Continuará…

 **Nota de las autoras:**

 **¡Holo! Tenemos problemas con los modismos, lunfardos, expresiones, esa cosa…**

 **Una mezcla de todos los países por culpa del internet. Sepan disculparnos, espero que no les sangren los ojos :D**

 **Chau! Un besito en la nalga derecha :D 3**


End file.
